warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Siege of Valliance Keep
Varian Wrynn has declared war against the Lich King forces and is moving great armies to counter those of the Lich King, thus forming the organization Valliance Expedition. The Alliance have established a base on the south-eastern sea shore of Borean Tundra, known as Valliance Keep. Hundreds of civilians and skilled soldiers voluntarily came to Valliance Keep for recruitment. But the icelands were not so safe, as the nerubians put a siege to Valliance Keep, blocking them from advancement into the inner lands. General Arlos with the help of Sergeant Hammerhill break the siege to protect the Valliance Keep from the Scourge threat. Establishing the Base Varian Wrynn named General Arlos the head of Borean Tundra and gave him command for completing the construction of Valliance Keep and its protection. General Arlos was assisted by Counselor Talbot and Harbinger Vurenn, who acted as his advisors. The great ship ''Kraken ''carried the soldiers, food and civilians from Stormwind City to Borean Tundra. Enlistment Day On the streets of Valliance Keep, large crowds have gathered in queues to enlist themselves for proper service to the Alliance according to their talent and skill. The recruits were being listed and dispatched by Recruitment Officer Blythe. In the General’s quarters, General Arlos, Counselor Talbot and Harbinger Vurenn have gathered to discuss about their next move. Harbinger Vurenn proposes to create two regiments at General Arlos’ disposal in a month. Counselor Talbot declines the proposal reminding Harbinger Vurenn that most of the people recruited are peasants and villagers, who though useful elsewhere, but not in battle. General Arlos gives Vurenn his word that he will consider his proposal and welcomes him as an advisory to him. The Siege The situation at Valliance Keep is far dire. The Nerubians have laid a siege to the castle of Valliance Keep and blocked Alliance movements to inner lands of Borean Tundra. General Arlos calls Sergeant Hammerhill and assigns him to fight with the Alliance Forces and break the siege, so that the Alliance can advance on their campaign. Sergeant Hammerhill arrives at the walls of the castle inspecting the siege. Arlos had given Hammerhill few of the Alliance’s best warriors to lift the siege. He strode out with a score of Alliance soldiers and elite warriors to kill the Crypt Crawlers besides the sea shore to start the onslaught. Hammerhill and his men were able to put a dent in the number of Nerubians by slaying countless nerubians on the way. It was not a decisive victory, but the siege stress was reduced to some extent. Due to the first victory, the Nerubians had retreated, giving Alliance soldiers to create blockades and hold the front lines. But the nerubians were not the ones to rest for a long time. They sent a new race of aerial spiders, known as Scourged Flamespitter who attacked the Alliance soldiers from above, putting a huge loss of life on the Alliance forces. Hammerhill somehow requested the civilians to give their fishing nets to the Alliance forces. The fishing nets could be used to entangle the Scourged Flamespitters and kill them. Hammerhill employed the trick and killed all of the Flamespitters to ensure final Alliance victory and breaking the siege of Valliance Keep. The siege was broken. But still the nerubians raided the battlements on the outskirts of Valliance Keep resulting in deaths of many soldiers. The nerubians used the tunnels dug up on the outskirts which connected them to all the major points in Northrend. With his huge experience in mining, Sergeant Hammerhill knew that without support beams, the tunnels will cave in easily after an explosion. Sergeant Hammerhill assigned only a few Alliance soldiers to carry explosives and plant them in the caves and detonate them to close the caves forever. The Alliance soldiers successfully planted and detonated the explosives resulting in sealing off the caves for good. Thus, the constant threat of the Nerubians to Valliance Keep had vanished, rendering the Alliance forces to further venture into the frozen lands. Category:Borean Tundra Category:Wrath of the Lich King